


Midnight Viewer

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancer My Unit | Byleth, Dancer My Unit | Male Byleth, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Byleth moves mostly in ways of the sword--it's the first thing he learned, right after some healing magic--because his father (and later, his sister) was always getting into the thick of things. His moves are quick agile, and refined. Even the few times he slips into magical stanzas, they're fit to form.Byleth is proud of his dancing and let's it show because it's rather late and he's alone.
Relationships: Balthazar Von Adalbrecht | Balthus Von Albrecht/My Unit | Male Byleth, Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Midnight Viewer

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished the dlc, holy shit that boss was op as heck and the whole dlc was so ridiculously hard, but I really love Balthus (all the characters really) and had to write something.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Byleth moves mostly in ways of the sword--it's the first thing he learned, right after some healing magic--because his father (and later, his sister) was always getting into the thick of things. His moves are quick agile, and refined. Even the few times he slips into magical stanzas, they're fit to form.

Byleth is proud of his dancing and let's it show because it's rather late and he's _alone_.

Dancing to soothe his own nerves rather than to help another student keep on fighting, or rejuvenate his sister into another dangerous flight with her Wyvern.

Courtyard empty of any students.

It _should_ be that way.

But it's not. A spin that Byleth usually uses to call up the tides of air that embrace him in battle--and he sees a man.

Ruggedly handsome, if what Byleth can see through the shadows is anything to go by, and standing perfectly still. His eyes are trained on Byleth, and he doesn't scatter when Byleth slows to a stop.

The wild winds settle, and Byleth only realizes then that he _had_ called up his natural element sometime during his dance. His attire of a black long dress (cut at the hip for movement), and bangles settle across his body one more. He eyes the stranger carefully. His sword is on the ground, but his magic and unarmed abilities are no slouch.

"You're pretty good." The man says, voice clear as if he's unafraid of any passing guards hearing.

"Thank you." Byleth says, and takes a step forward. He wants his sword, but he ignores it for now and when the man allows the first step continues walking, "Who are you?"

The man placid face suddenly gains a scowl, "How could you not know the King of Grappling?! I'm Balthus!" He makes poses showing off his musculature.

Admittedly, Byleth does like the show but he still has no idea who the man is. To save the man's pride, he doesn't admit it, "Ah, very impressive tone." It's not a lie either, he can tell even with just the moonlight and torches that the man clearly works hard.

"Thank you, thank you." Balthus half bows and grins cockily at Byleth.

And Byleth will admit, he falls a little for the man right then and there, "Would you like to join me?" He asks, suddenly and without reservation which any of his students would be surprised and horrified by.

Balthus blinks, and then blinks again before his grin grows a little wider, showing sharp teeth, "Yeah, why not? I'll show you my moves."

And he does.

It might be one of Byleth's worst dance partners, but it's one of the best nights of his life.

The kiss that ends their dance is even better.


End file.
